A New Perspective
by RainbowBubble101
Summary: Mungojerrie did a favour for Macavity and betrayed his on tribe and Sister, Rumpleteazer. What does he do to gain their trust again? 'JerriexJemima.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own CATS :[ Wish I did! But :P Andrew Lloyd Webbers work well done. Couldn't of done better xD {!WARNING!} Contains inappropriate language. Reveiw Please :]**

_Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer,_

_we're a notorious couple of cats,_

_As knock-about clowns,_

_Quick-change comediens,_

_Tight-rope walkers and Acrobats..._

Mungojerrie was sitting on hard cold concrete, out on the streets. All cold and alone. What had he done? He betrayed his tribe, and worst, he hurt Rumpleteazer. How could he? This is how it started :

_Mungojerrie was walking down Victoria Grove. At Night. As he turned the corner, yellow eyes were staring at him. He looked harder... Macavity! Mungojerrie ran as fast as he could, away from Macavity, he tried running to the Junkyrad, but it was no use._

_Macavity showed up everywhere. He couldn't handle it._

_"Woit the bloody 'ell do yer want Macavity?" Mungojerrie asked. His voice becoming brave and serouis. Macavity did one of his evil laughs. He wasn't alone. 3 to 6 Henchcats appeared. Oh this can't be good._

_"I want you to do me a favour..." Macavity started. I cut him off._

_"If I don' do it woit 'appens?" I asked._

_"You'll die obviously. And your sexy sister named, 'Rumpleteazer' will be at lust." Macavity smirked. This cat is sick._

_"Foine. Woit is ta Favour?" I asked. Macavity laughed again. What's so funny? Something on my face?_

_"You, have to steal the kittens from the tribe AND, take Demeter with you." Macavity laughed. Evil little Bitch._

_"Foine..." I said. They left as soon as I said that. That's when I did the favour..._

I Have to ruin it for everyone. I should've not of done it. He lied. He took Rumpleteazer. I have ta get me sister back.

Revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's for the advise Jemidancer2011! I'll try, If it get's more confusing P.M Please :) Anyway,**

**Contains inappropriate language.**

I was walking around the streets, thinking of my Revenge plan. It was hard to think when theres cars passing by. I was also thinking about Jemima, and what Macavity was doing to her. If she was dead, I wouldn't know how to survive. Sure I'm not in love with her yet, but I really care for her,even though I retend I don't, I really do. What _can _I do? I started walking to the Jellicles Junkyard. Without thinking first of course. I climbed up the gate, when I climbed down, there stood a tall black and white cat.

"Mungojerrie?" The tall tom said. I stared at him for a moment then relised it was Alonzo.

"Alonzo! Loik! I'm sorreh for woit I did! I need ta talk to Munkustrap." I explained

"Start talking Mungojerrie." A silver tabby tom said. He appeared behind Alonzo. It was Munkustrap.

"Loik, Oi know woit Oi did was wrong! But Oi did it ta protect the tribe!" I exclaimed,hoping he would understand.

"Oh really? Stealing the Kittens and stealing the queen I love? Yeah that's real protective. How would you even know what 'love' is Mungojerrie? It's just another fairytale of yours. Your a crinimal." Munkustrap said.

"No that's not what I mean! Macavity said If I don' do it, 'e'll kill the 'ole tribe!" I said.

"Why'd you take Rumpleteazer then? She's not a kitten." Munkustrap asked.

"I Didn't. Macavity did." I said, rather dissopointed.

"Mmm Hmm. Well, do you have a plan, or do I have to make one?" Munkustrap asked.

"Well no...But Oi was thinkin' we could just go in there and get the kitts and Demeter and Teazer then get the 'ell outta there." I said. Alonzo gave me a ' Are You Frickin' crazy?!' Look.

"Hmm, well, worth a shot..." Munkustrap said.

"Okay, I'll get some other toms to help stay here." Munkustrap said. He managed to get, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Admetus,

Corpicat, Tantomile, Rum Tum Tugger {Oh Boy}, Bombalurina, Skimbleshanks, Cassandra.

"Okay, Lets move!" Munkustrap said.

~.~

I was chucked into a room with Rumpleteazer and Victoria and Demeter. Where was I? Where was the others? So much questions were running in my head. Where's Dad? Where's...'Jerrie? Just then A low voice spoke.

"Muahahaha, we got the best lookin' queens here." A Henchcat laughed.

"That Scarlet queen looks real good looking..." Another Henchcat said. Oh No he didn't.

"Hey! Back off!" Rumpleteazer snapped.

"Ooooo, Macavity's luckey to get a fiesty one." The first Henchcat said. Then the voices left. I can't stay here! I don't want to be raped! Or tortured! I want my dad! I want my Friends! I want my 'Jerrie! I Snuggled up to my mum {Demeter}. Crying my eyes out. Please 'Jerrie...Come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I don't own Cats. Or the characters. Only the Henchcats names, and maybe some other cats involved. Contains bad language and some sexual refferences. Oh yeah, I'm including who's POV it is so it won't be confusing :)**

~Jemima's POV~

I heard paws tip-toe ing in the hall. My ears perked up. I crawled to the door bars. I tried looking left and right. It was to dark to see where it was coming from. Then a black figure stepped in-front of me. I flinched, getting a fright.

"It's OK. The Jellicles will get you out. I'm the only Henchcat that's nice, I won't hurt you or your friends. I promise. I have to leave, but I'll keep checking on you." The figure whispered.

"Wait,what's your name? Who are you?" I asked. The figure turned around.

"My name's Adrian." The figure said. I assumed it was a tom. I simply nodded, then Adrian left. I was so hungry. But I'm sure everyone else was too. I'm just going to have to learn to wait.

~Mungojerrie's POV~

Me and the other toms, including some queen, started makin our way to the big Warehouse. It was night, so it was also hard to see. Luckily we heard no Henchcats. There probably asleep in the barracks.

"Okay so, me, Alonzo and Mungojerrie will get the queens. Tugger,Pouncival and Tumble get the kittens, The rest, make sure no henchcats or Macavity comes." Munkustrap explained. The cats did as they were told and went to the plan.

When I Alonzo, and Munkustrap made it to a hall way there were many doors. We started whispering where the queen were.

I heard wimpering, so I followed it then saw Jemima.

"There in here!" I whispered. The two older toms took a look through the bars of a door.

"Jemima!" Munkutrap whispered. Her ears perked up. Then looked up from where he wa sitting.

"Daddy! Help...Us!" Jemima whispered

"Don't worry Jem, we'll get you out. Where's mother,Rumpleteazer, and Victoria?" Munkustrap asked.

"Victoria is in a type of 'Rape Room' and mom is with me, and Teazer got taken away by Macavity." Jemima said.

I gasped. No Rumpleteazer. No.

"Where did 'e take 'er Jem!?" I asked. The son of a pollicle, if he harms her in any way, I swear i'll kill him with all I got.

"I-i don't know...I think a couple doors away from here." Jemima whipered.

"Can yer woik?" I asked.

"N-no...I'm to hungry..." Jemima softly said. Munkustrap tried opening the door. In luck, it opened. Stupid Henchcats. I got in and carried Jemima. It felt so good to hold her in my arms again. Munkustrap carried Demeter. Who was sleeping.

"We need ta foind Teazah" I said. We walked out of the room, and heard moaning and crying. My ears perked up striaght away. It was Rumpleteazer!

"It's Teazah! I 'ear 'er!" I said.

"I'll carry Jemima, you go get Rumpleteazer." Alonzo said. I Gently placed Jemima in Alonzo's arms. She didn't want to leave my arms of course, but she knew she had to. I rushed to the room where I heard the crying. It was Macavity kicking Rumpleteazer. Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh look who decided to join us. Mungojerrie, hello!" Macavity smirked.

"'Jerrie 'elp me!"Rumpleteazer screamed. She looked sore as hell.

"Don' touch Teazah!" I hissed.

"Now why can't I? She's carrying my kitten." Macavity laughed. I stared at him. What's he talking about? I took my stare off of him and looked at Teazah. Her tummy was bigger then before. Oh my frickin' god. She's pregnant?!

"No...WHOIY?" I yelled. I boiled up with anger. How could MACAVITY make Teazah pregnant!? This isn't right!

"I do this with every Queen. Rape, kill the baby, Rape..." Macavity laughed. I was full energy, ready to kill Macavity. I charged at him and pinned him to the wall. Scratching his face. He used his powers and fired at me. Munkustrap and Alonzo came running in. With no Demeter and Jemima.

"Don't worry Mungo, there with the others, and so is Victoria. This little henchcat named 'Adrian' is helping us." Munkustrap blurted out.

"Adrian!" Macavity growled. A Little Henchcat appeared behind Alonzo.

"How DARE you betray me!" Macavity yelled. He used his power and struck at the Henchcat. Munkustrap and I started attacking Macavity. Alonzo helped Rumpleteazer and Adrian out. Alonzo ran out of the door with Rumpleteazer in his arms,

and Adrian following him. Me and Munkustrap were at our lowest. We couldn't go on, he was strong. Even together.

This is it. I'll never see my beautiful Jemima. Or my loving sister Rumpleteazer. Or get to see everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! It's been a while since I updated. Sorry. I've been a bit lazy and busy. School holidays :) I'm going camping with my classmate and her family on Saturday (It's Thursday when I typed this)**

**So uhm, yeah. I'm camping for like, three days. **

**STORY CONTAINS~**

**Violence**

**Sexual Refferences.**

~Rumpleteazer's P.O.V~

I was in Macavity's office. Let's get things striaght. First, he raped me. Second, I'm pregnant with HIS kitten. Third, I'm real weak and about to die. Where's 'Jerrie? Macavity kept on kicking my legs and stomach. I was bleeding too. I let out a couple of screams and cries, but no one came. I suddenly heard paw steps approaching. The door swung open, and there stood a Calico tom that looked like me. But more darker. Mungojerrie...

I tried yelling for him to get me. "'Jerrie, 'elp me!" I screamed. I was sore and bleeding all over. I couldn't bare it. I fainted. But I could only just hear voices from a distance. I heard more paw-steps. That must mean 'Jerrie isn't the only one. I felt myself being picked up and tooken to some place cold.

~Mungojerrie's P.O.V~

Macavity got ready to fire magic at me and Munkustrap, when I noticed his tail lying lazily on the ground. I thought for a while.

I could probably just grab it and pull him down. I started slowly pulling my self towards Macavity's tail. Since he was distracted of his thinking. I simply grabbed his tail, then pulled him striaght down. He fell to the ground while, Munkustrap strached him all over. I tried punching Macavity in the guts, not the best since I was weak. We both stopped for a break. But saw Macavity did not move one bit. Yes, he was dead! But we we're exhausted. We both stood up slowly, and held eachother up. We walked slowly down the hall way of the Warehouse towards outside. No Jellicle was there. They probably left to the Junkyard already. 1 Hour passed until we got to the Junkyard. I saw the kittens doing what they usually do, which is playing.

The only cats I was worried about right now was Jemima and Rumpleteazer.

~Rumpleteazer's P.O.V~

I woke up with a start. I was in the oven. But why? I sat up, but my hips started hurting. Jenny came running in.

"Oh no sweetie! Lie down. You can't sit up yet! Your hips are cracked." Jenny informed.

"Woit...'Appened?" I asked. I looked around. I saw 'Jerrie and a older tom who was about the same age as 'Jerrie, standing at the end of the bed.

"Macavity, 'e 'urt yer Teaze..." 'Jerrie muttered

"'Jerrie! Are yer okay?!" I asked

"Yer Oi am. Woit 'bout yer?"'Jerrie asked.

"Well 'Jerrie, Oi'm pregnant with Macavity's kittens, and my 'ips auh broken. Does the sound okay?" I scoffed. 'Jerrie laughed.

"Who's this,'Jerrie?" I asked

"This is Adrian. 'E saved us." 'Jerrie said.

"Oh, noice ta meet yer, Adrian. Oi'm Rumpleteazah." I introduced.

"You too, Rumpleteazer." Adrian smiled.

"So, uhm, 'Jerrie, when am Oi in labour?" I asked 'Jerrie.

"Oi don' know."'Jerrie replied. Then Jemima entered she had tears in her eyes.

"Teaze, have you seen 'Jerrie?" She asked. I pointed to 'Jerrie and she turned around. She gasped and hugged 'Jerrie.

~Jemima's P.O.V~

I turned around and saw my 'Jerrie. I cried again. I've missed him so much. I'm glad i'm back in his arms.

"I've missed you so much!" I cried. He put his arms around my abdomen.

"Oi've missed ya so much too, Jem."'Jerrie smiled. He kissed my temple. I smiled as widely and I could. I looked over 'Jerrie's shoulder and saw Adrian staring at Rumpleteazer. He looked like he needed her. I pulled away from 'Jerrie's embrace and pulled Adrian outside. He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"You love her." I smiled.

"What!? NO! Pffft. No...She...uhm...well...Fine, I do.." Adrian frowned. I laughed.

"What's wrong then? Why don't you tell her your feelings about her?" I asked. I was just so curious.

"Well, what if she doesn't love me back?" Adrian said.

"Well. Just give her something...Have you talked to her before?" I asked.

"Well, no. And no." Adrian frowned. I see why...

"Here, give her this neckleace." I smiled. I gave him a Woolworth pearl neckleace. He smiled. Then hugged me.

"THANK YOU!" He shouted.

"No problem. Now go get her tiger." I laughed. He ran right inside of the oven, and pushed 'Jerrie outside. 'Jerrie looked at me like that never happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alot of you are wondering "Is this the last chapter?" Hahahahaha nope :) When you see a chapter**

**with "The End" at the bottom of the story, that means it's finshed for life. Unless I want to put a future on. Contains: Sexual Refferences~Tiny bit of violence~Alcohol/Drug 't blame me for trying Sexual Refferences!**

~Rumpleteazer's P.O.V~

I watched how Adrian pushed 'Jerrie out of the oven. I giggled. God, Adrian is sooo cute! Who couldn't resist his silver and grey fur? Yes he looked a tiny bit like Munkustrap. Just a bit darker. He came and sat next to me on my right side of the bed.

"Hey, uhm...I..uh...uhm...I got you...something..." Adrian said. He looked nervous as hell. But I lightened up.

"Oh, really? Woit?"I asked. Adrian stared at me striaght in the eyes. He gulped, then showed me a Woolworth pearl neckleace.

I gasped. "W-where did yer get that?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"Uhm, Jemi-I stole it. Yes. I stole it from...Victoria Grove." Adrian said. Really? Victoria Grove? I've never seen him there.

"Really? Oi've nevah seen ya there when oi go..." I said.

"I only went last night." Adrian said. Now he looked my nervous then he was.

"Oh, OK. Is that awl you're givin' moi?" I asked.

"Yeah...Uhm, Here you go." Adrian smiled. He put the neckleace around my neck. Then I smiled.

"Thank yer so much, Adrian." I smiled. Then I hugged him, and he hugged back.

~Mungojerrie's P.O.V~

I walked up to Jemima. The first thing she said was "Don't pretend that you didn't get pushed out by a little guy." Jemima said. I glared at her.

"Well, Oi didn't..." I tried covering up. Jemima lightly punched me on the arm.

"Let's go to a nightclub!" Jemima shouted. I nodded my head and grabbed her paw in mine and we walked off to a nightclub.

Once we got inside, we saw people wern't dancing properly,smoking,and sex. I lead Jemima to a bar so we could get a drink.

"What do ya want?" The tom asked. He was a brown and black tabby that looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"Oi'll 'ave woit evah ya give moi." I said. Jemima looked at me confused.

"What about the queen?" The tom asked.

"Same with what he said." Jemima smiled. The tom smirked then turned around and put drinks in glasses. I watched him put some type of pill in our drinks. I wasn't so sure if we should drink. The tom gave us our drinks, and striaght away, Jemima chugged it down her throat like she hadn't had a drink for hours. Which might be true. I slowly and carefully drank the drink. I felt nothing, but the flavour of Vodka.

"'Ey, let's go 'nd dance." I said to Jemima. She looked shocked.

"I'm not dancing 'Jerrie. I mean, I can't." Jemima said. She frowned a little too.

"Then follow moi" I smirked. I felt un-controled, and couldn't think of what I was doing.

"Okay" Jemima smiled. I lead her to a room. It looked new and old at the same time. The furniture looked new, but the wallpaper and floor was old. I backed Jemima up againest the wall, and started kissing her neck. She let out alot of soft moans out from her mouth.

"'Jerrie, what...are...you doin'?" Jemima asked.

"Don't worreh Jem. You'll be foine."I smirked.

"N-no 'Jerrie...This doesn't feel right...I can't have sex with you yet...I'm not ready."Jemima started. She struggled out of my grip.

"You'll do as I say Jemima." I yelled. I chucked her onto the bed. And started kissing her wildly on her lips. She started kicking me and hitting me.

"STOP! Stop it 'Jerrie! I can't! Stop!" Jemima screamed. I didn't listen I continued on what I were doing. She kicked once more and I let go.

~Adrian's P.O.V~

I felt myself pull away from the hug. My ears fell flat on my head, and I started to frown. I walked out of the den.

"Wait! Adrian! Woit's wrong!" Rumpleteazer shouted. I turned around and walked back inside.

"Nothing...It's just..." I said. I knew I had to say it. I have to tell her my feelings.

"I kind of...uhm...love you..." I said. 'Teazer gasped.

"Yeah uhm...I'm a weirdo..bye..." I frowned.

"Wait! Come back Adrian!" 'Teazer shouted. I walked back to her, and she kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, but I kissed back. Does this mean she loves me back?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guysss. Unfourtanatly, this,is,the,last,chapter,for, A New Perspetive, *Cue the Crying*, I know,**

**this,was,so,fun,to,create,now,i,am, officially, finishing, it. I am so sorry. Contains~ Romance, Violence,and that's pretty much it to me.**

**~Adrian's P.O.V~**

'Teazer was in my arms. I hoped this would happen. She looked up to me.

"Adrian, Oi want ta tell yer somefin'."'Teazer said. I looked down on her. Her eyes were like chocolate, except I can't eat them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will yer be moi mate?"'Teazer asked. I was shocked. I was so shocked.

"Now, sorreh Oi don' 'ave anythin' ta give yer. I'm pregnant and awll but-"'Teazer spoke. I kissed her on her lips. And thank God, she kissed me back. In shock obviously.

~Jemima's P.O.V~

I kicked Mungojerrie at his stomach and he let go of me. He looked very fustrated. This isn't like him. What's wrong with him?

"How dare yer kick moi, you'll pay for this."'Jerrie muttered. He scratched the side of my face then kicked me. Hard.

"'Jerrie! Stop! That hurts! What's wrong with you!?" I screamed. He continued kicking and punching me. He didn't even stop for a break. I was getting sore and weak. I felt my heart stop. My eyes started shutting. I couldn't control myself. I wasn't in me anymore...

~Mungojerrie's P.O.V~

I felt myself being violent. And felt very guilty of it. What was I doing? I suddenly felt like I could control myself. I saw a queen infront of me. Lying down motionless. She didn't move. Nor breathe. I relized who the queen was. Jemima. I fell onto my knees and started sobbing loudly. I couldn't bare to look at her like this. All scracted and hurt. I walked out of the room.

All eyes were on me.

"Woit the 'ell arh yer awl lookin' at?!" I yelled. They stopped staring at me then continued what they were doing. A tom walked up to me.

"What happened dude. Take a chill pill. Jeez. No need to yell, you should think of others that are busy and want to focus on something." The tom said. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him across the room. I felt so angry. I know I shouldn't of done it. I quickly walked out of the nightclub. I can't live anymore...Not without my Jemima. I killed her. I'll kill myself. So I can be with her. I walked to a harbour. I went up to the tip of a cliff, that ended to a ocean.

"Good boi world. Oi'll miss yer Rumpleteazer...You'll be better with Adrian." I softly said to myself. Then, I jumped off the cliff.

~What Happened After That~

Rumpleteazer had her kittens, and Adrian was the father. One queen and two toms. The queen is named, Scarlet and one of the tom kittens died, so the other tom kitten is called Drake. Rumpleteazer regreted not talking to Mungojerrie. She found out he died, when the police found his body on some rocks. He didn't fall into the water, he missed the water and fell on sharp rocks. But Rumpleteazer and Adrian had a Happily Ever After. While Munkustrap was depressed with his life. Without Jemima, he doesn't know what to do.

**The End.**


End file.
